The Blue Men Group (series)
The Blue Men Group "The Blue Men Group" is an ongoing series on the MarvelousMaxter Youtube channel, which started on October 30th, 2015 with a video titled "Spooky Scary Games, Sponsored by MJ games". While the actual lore doesn't begin until episode 2, many people believe that this first video is necessary for you to understand to following events. Description As of December 4th, 2019, The Blue Men Group series has 11 parts, and just shy of 100 minutes of footage released to the public. As stated by MarvelousMaxter, he has a lot more footage that he is sitting on and waiting to release when the time is right. The Blue Men Group (video) The first episode begins with a prayer for someones sister and a thanks to Dolan Dank which doesn't seem to have any correlation with the story. The lore soon begins after the infamous 3... 2... 1... The first character to introduce himself is Marvelous Mixtape, he then introduces Stevie Wunder, followed lastly by Zebadurag. While Mixtape is insulting Zeb, Zeb begins to do some dance that is a combination of all of the fortnite dances. The first major conflict in this story is when Zebadurag jumps over a picnic table and throws Mixtape to the ground. After the Zeb vs. Mixtape arc ended, a new one began, as we see Stevie Wunder then grab Mixtape and throw him to the ground and sit on him while Mixtape begs for his life. This is when we hear a girl in the background say "What the freak is going on". We don't know if she plays a role later in the story. The next few scenes is just more of the gang beating up Mixtape for no apparent reason. This the first time we see the Man Behind the Camera as well. After some more adventuring, the gang ends up hiding in The Tree. They do this to hide from their first villain... black guy, a man with a comb looking for someone named "Steve". It is unknown if this person was referring to Stevie Wunder, but none of the group responded to this. After the altercation ended, the gang came down from The Tree and entered an open field with a view overlooking a small town... Mixtape then points out and claims that he will take over this City. This City that he refers to, and the fact that he said he would take it over never get brought up again. On their way back from the hill, Zeb complains about the current state of the video and says "Max, next video we're making a pokemon GO one." This is in reference to the fact that The Blue Men Group (series) was supposed to be about three young men playing Pokemon GO. After some more fighting, Marvelous Mixtape got beat up even more by both Zebadurag and Stevie Wunder, they all arrived at someones house playing basketball. We don't know if this is some sort of training exercise, but they don't hesitate to bully Mixtape some more. During basketball, while the gang keeps bullying Marvelous Mixtape, Stevie Wunder turns out to be a villain, capturing both Zebadurag, and Marvelous Mixtape. Stevie Wunder then claims that he was Michael Jeckson the whole time. Jeckson then slaps the water from Marvelous Mixtape's hands and yells "no water for you! you are my slave!" There is a longstanding theory that Marvelous Mixtape is in fact just Max in a blue morph suit, because while imprisoned by Michael Jeckson, Mixtape asks Zebadurag "how am I gunna upload this video?" After a feeble escape attempt by Zebadurag, Michael Jeckson takes them both prisoner and chains them to a fence in an unknown location. Michael Jeckson then hold them ransom for $5,000,000 The Blue Men Group: The lost recording The video begins with a character we've never met before in the dark, this might just be their prison guard, the camera then pans over to see our hero's in chains as they are sitting in their prison. They begin discussing an escape plan while Michael Jeckson "sleeps" and is definitely not the person holding the camera in that moment. They decide to just make a run for it, and while they do, the guard starts chasing them and wakes Michael Jeckson up. Zebadurag is captured first followed not long by Marvelous Mixtape. While Mixtape is being dragged away, the Man Behind the Camera asks if there is anything he'd like to say, to which Marvelous Mexican responds, "they're trying to deport me!" After the guard and Michael Jeckson have their fun with Zebadurag and Marvelous Mixtape, he beats up Mixtape some more and says, "that's what you get for crossing the border." This has no correlation to the actual plot of The Blue Men Group. After some more fighting, Zeb and Mixtape manage to run to The Tower to escape, which they succeed in. It is unclear how they would use this Tower to escape, but it was referred to as The Tower of Communication, so it might be used later in the series to communicate between dimensions. It is also believed that The Tree is very close to The Tower, because once Zebadurag and Marvelous Mixtape make it to The Tower, they hide in The Tree. The Tower might also be the tower looking over The City in the previous episode. In the end, Max says that the series is over and that we were lucky to even have gotten a Halloween video... Thank you max. Characters: Marvelous Mixtape Stevie Wunder Zebadurag Michael Jeckson black guy